


The Cave

by goddammitnicholas



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitnicholas/pseuds/goddammitnicholas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring an exotic island, Nick and John discover a hidden cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two...and this is basically my first attempt at writing something, so if it's kind of choppy or whatever, I'm sorry :)

After a long day of filming their latest video, John wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and try to forget the day had ever happened. It wasn’t the heat, or even the multiple re-shoots they had to do. It was Nick, and the completely unnecessary scene they filmed on an elephant. It was hell, having Nick that close to him on that damn animal wearing nothing but an oversized blue shirt and red knickers. Nick had to wrap his arms around John a few times to keep from falling off and John noticed how his fingers delicately grazed his skin when he pulled away. Nick’s chest had been pressed against John and he swore he could feel something on the small of his back…

Shaking his head to remove the thought, he starts walking back to his room. He isn’t able to get very far before Nick approaches him, asking if he wants to go explore the island with him. It was the last thing he wanted to do but there was something in Nick’s voice, and the look in his eyes, that made him agree. 

As they’re walking, Nick notices an overgrown path. Without saying a word he ducks away and disappears into the brush. When John realizes Nick is gone, he calls out for him. He hears Nick giggling somewhere close by and seeks out to find him. He backtracks a few steps and finds the same path Nick discovered. He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath, and starts fighting his way through the overgrown plants. Once again he calls out for Nick and is greeted with the sound of laughter. He comes to a clearing and finds Nick standing in front of an entrance to a cave.

Nick turns around smiling, reaches out, and grabs John’s hand. He swiftly pulls him into the cave and John cannot hide his surprise. The cave is dark and damp and the thoughts John worked so hard to dispel earlier are coming back full force. With his grip still on John’s hand, Nick suddenly stops walking, causing John to bump into his back. Instead of moving away immediately, he hesitates. 

Nick turns around slowly, examining John as they lock eyes. Tentatively, Nick reaches up and caresses John’s cheek. He leans in to Nick’s touch and without thinking, promptly shoves Nick up against the cave wall. They stare at each other for a moment before John leans over and nuzzles into Nick’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

Nick slides down to sit against the rock, bringing John with him. He pulls him in for a kiss and John’s hand accidentally grazes over Nick’s growing bulge, causing him to gasp at the contact. John flashes a devilish smile. Breathing heavily, Nick seals his lips to John’s. Excited by Nick’s reaction, John lets his hand travel down to Nick’s cock again. Nick moans into John’s mouth and pulls him closer, feeling the heat radiating off of him. He puts his hand on top of John’s and shows him how he wants to be touched.

John’s free hand curls around the back of Nick’s neck, gripping tightly, sending a shiver down his spine. He pushes Nick back against the rock and starts planting kisses down his chest. Nick watches intently as John makes his way down, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches his red knickers. He bites the soft pale skin just above the waistband, eliciting a growl from Nick.

Nick’s hips thrust involuntarily as John’s warm breath covers his growing bulge. John’s lips graze over the bulge because of Nick’s sudden movement, which gives him an idea. He smiles wickedly and scrapes his teeth over the fabric. Nick shudders at the feeling and reaches his hand out to grab the back of John’s head. Before he can make contact John pulls back and rips his own pants off. 

John’s gaze is burning a hole in Nick’s soul as he leans in again. Nick goes in for the kiss, but John has other plans. He grabs both of Nick’s arms and, using his pants, restrains them behind Nick’s back. John wants Nick to sit back and surrender control, for now at least. 

With nowhere to go, Nick surrenders to John as he nibbles on his ear, then kisses down his jaw until he gets to those perfect pouty lips. John’s lips barely touch Nick’s which leaves him fighting for contact. He tries to lunge forward but John’s bear claw of a hand is firmly planted on Nick’s chest. Nick groans, his frustration growing. John realizes there is plenty of material in those pants to make a simple blindfold if he needed to if Nick doesn’t behave…

With his hand still planted on Nick’s chest, John begins kissing a trail down Nick’s belly again. He stops at the waistband, but only briefly, before hooking two fingers inside the band and forcefully pulling them off. He tosses them over his shoulder while he stares at Nick’s massive erection. It seems bigger than it was in his knickers. Nick catches the look on John’s face and lets out a giggle. “That’s it,” John thinks, “He gets the blindfold.”

John grabs the pants he’s using to restrain Nick’s arms and tears off enough material to get the job done. He’s right in Nick’s face, but says nothing. He just leans forward and wraps it around his head, making sure to completely obscure his vision. Nick is bound and blindfolded and at the complete mercy of John. Now he can get back to the task at hand. 

Nick whines at the loss of sight, but John ignores it. It doesn’t seem to have affected the straining cock Nick is presenting and John is quite thrilled by this. With one arm on either side of Nick’s body, John leans over and plants a few kisses to his torso, then moves lower and hesitates. He decides to skip the main attraction and plant kisses on Nick’s creamy white thighs.

Nick groans and thrusts his hips again, but this time it was intentional. He needs the contact now.

John is definitely enjoying teasing him, but he also feels the need to move this along a little. He plants one soft kiss on each thigh before moving up to Nick’s hard cock. He’s not sure where he wants to start, but he leans in with his mouth open and goes for the balls. This is definitely not what Nick expected, but it feels good. Really good. John slowly licks and sucks, and occasionally nibbles, the soft skin while his hand reaches up and lightly grabs the tip of Nick’s swollen cock. With his lips slightly parted, he inhales sharply and throws his head back.

As John is licking he gets a bit braver. He lifts Nick’s balls and licks underneath, his tongue lightly teasing Nick’s hole. He gasps at the warm wet contact, writhing underneath John’s touch. John gives one last lick and continues to trace his tongue up the shaft until he reaches the tip. He wastes no time and fully engulfs Nick’s entire length with his hot mouth, tapping the back of his throat. It takes all the power Nick has to not thrust into John’s welcoming warmth.

John slowly pulls up while sucking hard, causing Nick to scream out in pleasure. John tears away from his current duties and clamps his mouth down on Nick’s. The sudden change startles Nick at first but he quickly recovers. John leans back and smiles that deadly smile, then reaches to pull away the blindfold. He stops for a second before deciding to undo Nick’s wrists also. Nick sighs heavily at the freedom and reaches forward to kiss John again. Their lips meet briefly, but John has more important things that his lips need to pay attention to. 

He starts working his way back down but pauses to pay special attention to each of Nick’s nipples, flicking his tongue across one and sucking while gently squeezing the other between his fingers. This causes Nick to moan and writhe underneath him, slowly raising his hips to have as much contact with John as possible. With Nick’s erection pressing into his stomach, John remembers what he was supposed to be taking care of.

On all fours, John latches on to Nick’s cock and begins sucking. Slowly at first, but building momentum. Nick grabs John’s right hand and brings it up to his mouth. He plants a few kisses on each finger before wrapping his lips around them and sucking, much like John is doing to his cock. John falters slightly at the contact with Nick’s warm and wet mouth, but quickly resumes. Nick is matching John’s rhythm perfectly; every bob of his head is countered with a gentle thrust.

Using the hand that Nick is not treating like an ice cream cone on a hot day, John gives Nick’s balls a firm squeeze while still continuing to suck. This causes Nick to growl and thrust his hips almost violently, burrowing his cock deep into John’s throat. John swallows, knowing it will intensify the sensation. With his breathing becoming ragged, Nick is getting close to the release he has been waiting for. 

John pulls his fingers out of Nick’s mouth and quickly places them at Nick’s entrance. While still sucking, he gently strokes the area and slowly slips a finger in. Nick gasps and shudders at the invasion. Between John’s beautiful mouth sucking his dick, and the finger that just entered him, he’s not far from finishing. He reaches his right hand down and grasps John’s left hand, locking their fingers together and completing the connection. John is paying close attention to Nick’s movements and starts wriggling his finger around, probing deeper, while sucking his throbbing cock as fast as he can.

With the double stimulation, Nick is on the verge of finishing. John takes him deep in his throat, slips in a second finger, and pushes in as far as he can. The orgasm suddenly rips through Nick, spilling his hot sticky seed inside John’s mouth. John greedily swallows and waits for Nick to recover before gently removing his finger. 

Nick grabs John’s face with both hands and pulls him close. They stare into each other’s eyes for several moments, panting, before Nick pulls John all the way in for a kiss. Nick suddenly leans back, breaking the kiss, and in a low voice whispers “Thank you.” John hooks a finger under Nick’s chin to raise his face to him and looks deep into those emerald eyes. They kiss again but are interrupted by the sound of three rowdy boys who are about to stumble upon their sacred spot.

They somehow find Nick’s red knickers, but John’s pants have seen better days. They dress as quickly as they can and as they’re walking out of the cave Nick pulls John down to his level and whispers “When we get back to my room, it’s your turn.”


End file.
